The present invention relates to an electrical connector.
JP 11-149958 describes a connector provided with a function for detecting the fitted state of connector housings and capable of releasing a short-circuiting state of terminal fittings of a first connector housing by means of a short-circuit releasing member provided on a second connector housing.
As shown in FIGS. 15 and 16 of this specification, when two housings 101 and 102 are in separated state, terminal fittings 103 of the first housing 101 are short-circuited by shorting terminals 104, and a fitting detecting member 105 and a short-circuit releasing member 106 are attached to the second housing 102 in a temporarily retained state. When attachment is to take place, the two housings 101 and 102 are first fitted together. Next, the short-circuit releasing member 106 is pushed in towards a return spring 107, thereby releasing the short-circuiting state. Finally, the fitting detecting member 105 is pushed in. Pushing in the fitting detecting member 105 causes a retaining member 105A thereof to engage with a retaining member 106A of a short-circuit releasing member 106, this short-circuit member 106 being locked in a state whereby it is pressed against the return spring 107. The return spring 107 is not shown in FIG. 16 for reasons of clarity.
If the two housings 101 and 102 are in a half-fitted state, a locking member (not shown) is bent to a wrong position and interferes with the fitting detecting member 105, preventing the fitting detecting member 105 from being pushed in. By this means, the half-fitted state can be detected. Furthermore, if one lets go of the short-circuit releasing member 106 which has been pushed in, the return spring 107 pushes the short-circuit releasing member 106 out to a temporary retaining position, and the terminal fittings 103 return to their short-circuiting state.
When the two housings 101 and 102 are to be released from their fitted state, the fitting detecting means 105 is moved from a detecting position to a waiting position. This causes the engagement of the retaining members 105A and 106A to be released, the return spring 107 moves the short-circuit releasing member 106 from a short-circuit releasing position to a position allowing short-circuiting to occur, and the terminal fittings 103 are short-circuited.
In the conventional connector, the return spring 107 is the means to return the short-circuit releasing member 106 to the position allowing short-circuiting to occur. This return spring 107 is provided as a component separate from the short-circuit releasing member 106. Consequently, there is a problem that the number of components is large.
Furthermore, separate operations are required to push in the fitting detecting member 105 and the short-circuiting member 106, and operability is consequently poor.
According to the invention there is provided an electrical connector comprising two housings adapted for mutual fitting and having a resilient latch movable to a locking position to retain said housings in a fitted condition, and movable to non-locking position during movement of said housings through a half-fitted condition, the connector including a detecting member provided on one of said housings and movable from a retracted to an advanced position, the latch preventing movement of the detecting member when in the non-locking position, and permitting movement of the detecting member when in the locking position, and the connector further including a short-circuit releasing member adapted to cause or release a short-circuit condition between terminals of the other of said housings, wherein said short-circuit releasing member is engageable by said detecting member on movement from the retracted to the advanced condition, to move from a short-circuiting condition to a state in which the short-circuit condition is released. Preferably the short-circuit releasing member includes a resilient arm which deflects during movement of the detecting member from a retracted to an advanced condition.
The short-circuit releasing member is preferably xe2x80x98Uxe2x80x99 shaped, having two such resilient arms, and insertable in one of said housings in the direction of the engagement axis of the housings. A projection of this xe2x80x98Uxe2x80x99 shaped member is preferably engageable in a corresponding aperture of the associated housing to prevent lateral movement thereof. The arms of the xe2x80x98Uxe2x80x99 shaped member are preferably deflectable apart to release the short-circuit condition, the tips of the arms preferably having a ramp surface for engagement with a short-circuit member and for moving the short-circuit member from a short-circuiting to a non-short circuiting condition.